


Tiny Dancer

by klutzy_girl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After reconciling, Jackie and Hyde just enjoy the moment.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> That '70s Show doesn't belong to me.

Jackie snuggled up next to Hyde and grinned. “Don’t let go. You’re pretty warm,” she murmured.

“I won’t,” he promised as he squeezed her hand. Hyde was in this for the rest of his life and neither of them were about to let anything break them apart this time.

“I’m glad our friends knocked some sense into us.” She wouldn’t even try to kick Eric’s ass next time she saw him. 

“Same, baby.” He’d definitely kick their asses for interfering, though. 

For now, the world outside his room didn’t exist to them as they listened to _Tiny_ Dancer on repeat.


End file.
